


mac gets a boyfriend

by bpddennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ????? i love them, Angst, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dennis, M/M, drama queen dennis, mac's datin a christian beefcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpddennis/pseuds/bpddennis
Summary: he ponders over the things he'd love to tell dennis one day."when i think of being happy, it's always with you. you, you, you."





	mac gets a boyfriend

collin isn't like dennis, and that's good, probably.   
he always lets mac pick the movie. he holds mac at night, comforts him, settles his worries almost instantly. they go out to fancy dinners where collin holds his hands across the table, proudly. and mac likes having someone take pride in him. 

collin's a fan of feelings; doesn't mind sharing what's on his mind. 

mac pretends it doesn't make him feel physically ill. 

 

yeah, collin isn't like dennis in the slightest, except that maybe he likes to cuss just as much as dennis did. he doesn't kiss mac in the right places, though. doesn't do that thing that dennis did; placing a protective hand on mac's thigh when he was getting a little too worked up. collin isn't an adventure, collin isn't mysterious and cool. collin is pretty fucking dry. but he's enough, and he tells mac "i love you" when the lights are on, so it's enough for now, he thinks. 

///

 

"i've got a boyfriend i think." mac says to dennis on a friday, when they're watching some lame movie that's been censored on fox. 

"is that right?" dennis sips his beer slowly, eyeing mac. 

"you'd like him." 

 

mac catches an eye roll from dennis, a deep sigh, watches dennis get antsy and fidgety and watches his pupils go dark. 

"i'm going to bed." dennis states a moment later. he turns the tv off, as if mac can't watch a movie without dennis' presence. he retreats to his room and slams the door a little too hard. mac pretends it all doesn't hurt. 

 

///

"i don't wanna see any more fucking date nights in my apartment." dennis growls at mac after walking in to find mac and collin curled on the couch one night. 

"it's my apartment, too." mac attempts weakly. 

dennis whips around at him, looking absolutely outraged. "no, it's fucking not, everything in this room is fucking mine. my name is on the lease, you dumbass. everything here is mine, even -" he stops, sighing, looking mac up and down. "forget it."

"everything here is yours, including what, exactly, dennis?" mac narrows his eyes at dennis, willing to bring out the devil in him. willing to walk on the flames. willing to finally burn out and just except going to hell. 

"just fuck him somewhere else, alright?" dennis snaps bitterly. 

"why don't you just stop being a coward and say what's on your mind?" mac's never felt so angry at dennis, never felt so defensive. 

"oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? okay, here's what's on my mind." dennis throws a punch to mac's jaw. mac grips the side of face in pain. mac wants to think he saw a look of regret flash on dennis' face for a brief moment; but maybe that was just his imagination. a fantasy of dennis, like usual. 

"i'll get the ice." dennis mumbles. mac lets dennis help assist the forming bruise on his jaw. mac wants to tell dennis that he doesn't need ice on it, he needs dennis' mouth. 

dennis gently presses the ice wrapped in a thin paper towel to mac's jaw. he's inches away from mac's face, he's breathing the same air as mac; both hands cradling mac's face, despite that being completely unnecessary. 

"i - your jaw looks a little swollen." dennis breathes. 

"mm."

"tell collin i'm sorry."

"you're not."

dennis gives mac control on the ice. he stands up and goes to bed. he doesn't slam the door this time. 

///

 

mac and dennis get really drunk a couple weeks later. 

"dude, dude, collin and i haven't banged." mac giggles on the couch. there's so much hard liquor in his system, and he can't help being completely unfiltered. 

dennis snorts unattractively. "what? that's insane! it's been, what, three months or something?"

mac's laughing so hard he can't reply. dennis laughs so hard he leans against mac, entire body vibrating in fits of child like giggles. 

"well, he should get to it before somebody else does." dennis raises an eyebrow at mac and then leans across the coffee table to pour himself another shot. 

mac's smile fades. "yeah?" 

dennis downs the shot quickly, and then pours two more, another for him, and one for mac. he hands the overfilled shot glass to mac. 

"for real." he clinks his glass to mac's and they down the whiskey together. 

mac doesn't remember who initiated the kissing. but the shot glasses have been abandoned on the floor of their living room and mac can at least remember being on top of dennis. 

it feels real, it feels passionate. and wet, sloppy, drunk kissing with dennis is better than any sober kiss he's had with collin. mac bites into dennis' neck, digs his nails into the sides of his torso. he hears dennis make noises that do things to mac that collin could never. 

dennis' hot breath clouds mac's head. every time mac thinks, 'this is wrong', dennis lets out a sinful moan that encourages mac to keep going, keep going, this is dennis, this is dennis. this is everything and nothing you will ever need in your entire life. 

every time mac thinks of collin, dennis ruts up into him, as if to say, 'i'm all you could ever want' and mac believes it; because mac believes it every time. 

mac knows dennis makes him use protection, not trusting collin even though he and mac haven't fucked. mac knows he fucks dennis like the world is going to end the next day, and hell, maybe it is. 

mac wakes up before dennis the next morning, goes to the bathroom, and catches sight of the galaxy colored bruises scattering his neck. 

"god. damnit." he feels the bile rising in his throat. he hears noise in dennis' room. he hears the front door slam. 

///

 

"he didn't break up with you?" dennis asks two nights later, wide eyed. 

"no, i don't know, man. he was all like, understanding and shit."

"he understood that you cheated on him." dennis adds blankly. mac shrugs, looking at the ground of their kitchen floor, mindlessly. 

"and you're just - y'know, staying with him?" dennis tries to inquire casually, irritation still present in his voice. 

"y-yeah. yeah, i am." mac states, and looks up. something shoots across dennis' face, something mac's never seen before. maybe it's pain, maybe regret, or longing. but dennis isn't pleased, and that mac knows for sure. 

mac doesn't think anything of it until the next evening.

///

dennis is frantically stuffing whatever he finds useful into a ratty suitcase. mac opens the door to his room and halts immediately. 

"you could try knocking?" dennis suggests rudely. 

"you could try explaining why you're packing, seeing as no one in the gang planned a vacation." mac crosses his arms. 

dennis stuffs a few more flannels in the suitcase and struggles zipping it shut. "look, now you can just live with collin forever, see if i give a shit. this place is bound to be infested with aids eventually, and i'd like to ditch that train before it arrives, if you know what i mean." he shrugs like it's the easiest decision he's ever made. 

"collin isn't moving in." mac states in confusion, slowly walking over to where dennis is fumbling with the zipper on his suitcase. 

dennis doesn't answer. 

"i don't want collin to move in, i like living with you, den." mac adds softly, scared of anything dennis could reply with. 

"whatever. i'll be at dee's." dennis dismisses mac and shoves past him out his bedroom. he cooly walks to the front door, leaves his key on the nearby shelf, and leaves the apartment. mac wonders when any of this mess will actually be worth it. mac decides he doesn't care to dwell on that; doesn't want to stay in an apartment that dennis doesn't live in. 

so mac walks around. mac looks at things he's never bothered to see in philly. for that night, he tries to exist like he's never known dennis.  
he ponders over the things he'd love to tell dennis one day. 

collin's lips don't taste like beer and home; they taste like fruit and settling. 

i'd rather beat each other until we bleed than go to church with collin.

when i think of being happy, it's always with you. you, you, you. 

 

mac calls collin. mac breaks collin's heart, but mac can't find the energy to care. 

 

mac finds his way back to the apartment sooner or later. 

 

///

 

when he opens the apartment door, dennis sprawled on their couch. he sits up. "you know, you need to lock the god damn door if you plan on leaving. some crazy psychopath could have waltz in here tonight, but luckily, it was just me."

mac is across the room in maybe three steps. and instantaneously, he's on the couch in between dennis' legs, attaching their lips together harshly. 

"you cheating bastard." dennis growls against mac's lips. he struggles underneath mac, trying to abstain from everything mac has to offer. 

"no, dumbass, i just broke up with him." mac takes hold of dennis' wrists and pins them against the arm of the couch. 

"what? now? why?" dennis questions. "i mean, i don't give a shit who you blow, dude." 

"okay, well the only person i wanna blow is you, and not collin, so," mac trails off. 

"that's bold."

"do you get what i'm trying to say?" mac asks, annoyed, pinning dennis' wrists tighter. 

dennis tilts his head, looking at mac above him with a small grin. "i think you wanna say that you just broke up with your good christian boy to be with the golden god, is that right?"

"what i'm trying to say is i got how jealous you've been, so i ended it." mac grins back, smugly. 

"what?!" dennis writhes underneath mac and eventually shoves him across the couch. "i was not jealous."

"no? you weren't jealous every time collin came over, or when you saw us on the couch, or at the bar?" mac teases. 

"so what if i was. i win, anyways." 

"only 'cause i broke up with him and came back here." mac points out. dennis groans and flops back down on his back. 

"just, like, c'mere." dennis murmurs. 

there's hesitation in mac. he doesn't know if any of this is real, if it's one of dennis' gross, sick games. but mac complies. mac makes his way to the other end of the couch next to dennis. dennis rolls on his side, allowing mac to lay behind him and wrap his arms around dennis' waist. 

it's awkward at first, and dennis keeps fucking shimmying and moving and sliding around to get comfortable. eventually he stills, and mac lets one hand rest on dennis' hip, and the other is tucked underneath him. mac hears dennis sigh, maybe in content, and dennis can't help but snuggle closer to mac. 

"bet collin never let you be the big spoon, huh, baby boy." dennis taunts after a few moments of painful silence. 

"please shut up." 

"were you serious about blowing me before?"

mac doesn't reply, just squeezes dennis' hip and places a soft, pursed kiss on dennis' shoulder. 

"yeah, i'm allowing ten minutes of this cuddling sesh, and then i want that blowjob, dude."


End file.
